memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek: Der Aufstand
Die Föderation beobachtet gemeinsam mit den Son'a, geschützt durch eine holographische Tarnvorrichtung, eine Präwarp-Zivilisation, die sich jedoch später als bereits warpfähige Spezies herausstellt, auf dem Planeten Ba'ku im Briar Patch. Plötzlich spielt Data verrückt, lässt die Tarnung auffliegen und es kommt zum Erstkontakt. Captain Picard will den Fall untersuchen und stellt dabei fest, dass einiges nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Data zerstört die Tarnvorrichtung der Station. Seit Anbeginn der Föderation wird der Kontakt zu anderen Spezies von einer obersten Regel begleitet, der Obersten Direktive. Die Föderation betreibt auf einem Planeten im Briar Patch eine geheime Station, um die Bewohner des Planeten, die Ba'ku, zu observieren. Hierbei arbeitet die Föderation mit den Son'a zusammen, unter der Leitung von Ru'afo. Durch einen Zwischenfall, ausgelöst durch einige Son'a-Offiziere und Data, der den Planeten und die Station für einige Tage besucht, wird die geheime Operation den Ba'ku offenbart. Data wird bei Kämpfen mit den Son'a beschädigt und hält nun sämtliche Son'a- und Sternenflottenoffiziere auf dem Planeten gefangen. Durch sein Fail Safe-System, das zur Selbsterhaltung dient, steht Data sogar der Föderation feindlich gegenüber. Akt I: Die Evora Picard wird daraufhin von Admiral Matthew Dougherty während der Feierlichkeiten zum Beitritt der Evora in die Föderation an Bord der ''Enterprise-E'' über die Vorfälle unterrichtet mit der Aufforderung Datas Baupläne zu dessen Deaktivierung zu übermitteln. Gegen die Anweisungen von Admiral Dougherty begibt sich die Enterprise in den Briar-Patch, da Picard, der Datas Freund ist, ihm helfen will den Fall aufzuklären. Als die Enterprise am Ort des Geschehens eintrifft, ist Admiral Dougherty nicht begeistert darüber, dass sich Picard seinen Anweisungen widersetzt hat. Picard bittet Dougherty um 12 Stunden Zeit, damit er Data selbst in Gewahrsam nehmen könne, andernfalls solle Data von den Son'a zerstört werden. Während Dougherty und Ru'afo weitere Schiffe anfordern, fliegen Picard und Lieutenant Commander Worf mit einem Shuttle zum Planeten, um Data zu überwältigen. Durch einen modifizierten Tricorder gelingt es Worf und Captain Picard Data nach einem rasanten Flug zu deaktivieren. Nachdem Data deaktiviert wurde, konnten die Mitglieder der Duck-Blind-Beobachtungsmission auf dem Planeten aufgesucht werden. Da die Ba'ku allerdings bereits über die Kenntnis des Warpantriebs verfügten, sind die Folgen des plötzlichen Erstkontaktes minimal, was Picard in Anschluss an Dougherty berichtet. Nun wird Picard aufgefordert, die Mitglieder der Beobachtungsstation zu übergeben und den Briar Patch zu verlassen. Dougherty verbleibt auf Ru'afos Schiff, um noch "ein paar Kleinigkeiten" zu erledigen. Akt II: Aufklärung von Datas Funktionsstörung thumb|Das Holoschiff Mittlerweile hat Geordi herausgefunden, wie es zu Datas Fehlfunktion gekommen ist. Nachdem auf Data geschossen wurde, aktivierte sich sein Fail-Safe-System und seine ethische und moralische Grundsteuerung übernahmen die Kontrolle, um zu verhindern, dass Datas Gedächtnisverlust auf irgendeine Weise ausgenutzt wird. Währenddessen bemerkt Geordi bereits die ersten Auswirkungen der Strahlung des Planeten. Auf dem Planeten werden die letzten Schritte von Datas Aktivitäten untersucht, die am See des Dorfes enden. Hier entdeckt Data den vermeintlichen Grund, warum die Son'a das Feuer eröffnet haben. Im See versteckt befindet sich ein getarntes Holoschiff. Das Wasser im See wird teilweise abgelassen, um Zugang zum Holoschiff zu bekommen. Picard versteht nun, um was für "Kleinigkeiten" es sich handelt, von denen Dougherty sprach. Im Holoschiff wurde eine unvollständige Simulation des Dorfes erstellt, wohl um die Bewohner unbemerkt umsiedeln zu können. Kurz nach der Entdeckung werden sie von einem Wachposten der Son'a angegriffen. Der Wachposten wird dabei getötet. Nach dem Kampf wird das Schiff enttarnt und Data und Picard kehren auf die Enterprise zurück. Akt III: Aufklärung thumb|Geordi sieht seinen ersten "richtigen" Sonnenaufgang An Bord der Enterprise wird Picard von Riker über Doughertys erneute Aufforderung, den Briar Patch zu verlassen, informiert, doch wegen des Holoschiffes verweigert er diesen Befehl erneut. Da sich die Son'a der Beobachtungsstation nicht untersuchen lassen wollten, werden sie unter Arrest gestellt. Die übrigen Föderationsmitglieder erfreuen sich bester Gesundheit. Nach einem kurzen Mambo in seinem Quartier bemerkt auch Picard die Auswirkungen der Strahlung und begibt sich erneut auf den Planeten. Nach der Frage, wie alt Anij sei, klärt Sojef ihn über die gemeinsame Geschichte der Ba'ku und Son'a auf, die sich vor 309 Jahren getrennt haben. Durch die metaphasische Strahlung in den Ringen des Planeten wird kontinuierlich die Genstruktur jedes Lebewesens auf der Oberfläche regeneriert. Das beginnt allerdings erst im Erwachsenenalter. Picard hat nun den Grund für die Aktivitäten der Föderation gefunden. Nach einem gemeinsamen Rundgang durch das Dorf erfährt Picard mehr über die Lebensweise der Ba'ku. Kurze Zeit später entdeckt er Geordi auf einem Hügel, der sich zum ersten Mal einen Sonnenaufgang durch seine Augen ansehen kann, ohne weiter auf seine Implantate angewiesen zu sein. Durch die Strahlung haben sich die Zellen im Bereich des Sehnervs regeneriert. Akt IV: Verstärkung trifft ein thumb|Der Kollektor erreicht den Orbit des Planeten Als Admiral Dougherty und Ru'afo mit Verstärkung und dem Kollektor eintreffen, informiert Picard sie über die Entdeckung des Holoschiffes. Daraufhin äußert Ru'afo seine Geringschätzung gegenüber der gemeinsamen Mission mit der Föderation und fordert unter Androhung der Vernichtung der Enterprise die Übergabe der gefangenen Son'a. Dougherty und Picard führen nach der Entdeckung der geheimen Mission eine Diskussion über die ethischen Grundsätze der Föderation, der Planet liegt im Raum der Föderation, die Son'a haben die passende Technologie, um die Strahlung aus den Planetenringen zu extrahieren. Picard erkennt, dass die Prinzipien, auf denen die Föderation gegründet wurde, bei dieser Aktion verraten würden. Dougherty befiehlt am Ende der Diskussion erneut den Rückzug der Enterprise aus dem Briar Patch sowie die Freilassung der Son'a-Geiseln. Er will trotz Picards Protest mit der Durchführung der Mission fortfahren. Picard lässt die gefangenen Son'a frei. Akt V: Rebellion thumb|right|Die von Picard abgelegten Rangabzeichen Picard beschließt den Ba'ku zu helfen, dies kann er jedoch nicht als Captain der Enterprise tun, sodass er seine Rangabzeichen ablegt und seine Vorbereitungen vor der restlichen Crew zu verheimlichen versucht. Zur Unterstützung der Ba'ku beamt Picard Waffen an Bord der Yacht des Captains. Da er den Transporter allerdings zu einer untypischen Zeit benutzt hat, erkennen die Brückenoffiziere Picards Plan und wollen ihm beistehen. Den Befehl zurück in die Quartiere zu gehen verweigert die Crew, da Picard ohne seine Uniform keine Befehlsgewalt hat. Picard ist sich sicher, dass die Son'a das Verfahren nicht anwenden werden, solange der Planet noch bewohnt ist. Aus diesem Grund will er dafür sorgen, dass der Planet auch bewohnt bleibt. Riker und Geordi bekommen stattdessen den Befehl, dem Föderationsrat einen Eindruck über die Vorkommnisse zu vermitteln, damit das Leid der Ba'ku dort bekannt wird. Akt VI: Exodus thumb|Die Ba'ku fliehen vor den Son'a In der Zwischenzeit versuchen die Son'a die Bewohner, während sie vor den Shuttles der Son'a aus ihrem Dorf fliehen, mittels isolinearer Markierungen auf Ru'afos Schiff im Orbit zu beamen, darunter auch Picard. An Bord des Schiffes informiert Picard die Ba'ku über die Tatsache, dass die Son'a und die Ba'ku ursprünglich von einem gemeinsamen Volk abstammen. Die jetzigen Son'a versuchten jedoch die Macht auf ihrem Planeten zu erlangen, um mit Gewalt die Lebensweise ihrer Rasse derer anderer Völker anzugleichen, denen es erlaubt war, Technologie im Alltag zu gebrauchen. Als dies misslang, wurden sie ausgestoßen und vertrieben. Nachdem Picard Gallatin vom misslichen Verlauf der Mission überzeugen kann, wechselt Gallatin die Seite und hilft Picard. Die Besatzung von Ru'afos Schiff kann, während der Countdown zum Abschuss des Kollektors läuft, auf das sich mittlerweile im Orbit des Planeten befindliche Holoschiff transferiert werden, ohne dass es zunächst bemerkt wird. Doch da die Simulationen an Bord des Holoschiffes fehlerhaft sind, bemerkt Ru'afo Picards Plan. Da Picard den Kollektor aber bereits deaktiviert hat, begibt Ru'afo sich an Bord des Kollektors und führt den Countdown zum Abschuss des Kollektors manuell weiter. Mit den Informationen von Gallatin begibt auch Picard sich an Bord des Kollektors, um Gallatin durch die Selbstzerstörung zu vernichten. Nach einem Gefecht gelingt Picard die Einleitung der Selbstzerstörung, worauf Ru'afo während der Explosion des Kollektors getötet wird. In der Zwischenzeit kann die Besatzung allerdings wieder die Kontrolle über das Schiff erlangen und Worf, der an Bord zurückgeblieben ist, gefangen nehmen. Akt VI: An Bord der Enterprise right|thumb|right|Das Ergebnis des Riker-Manövers. Zeitgleich zum Exodus der Ba'ku versucht Commander Riker mit der Enterprise den Briar Patch zu verlassen, um den Föderationsrat über die Vorkommnisse zu unterrichten, wird jedoch in einen Kampf mit zwei Son'a-Schiffen verwickelt. Die Schiffe können aber durch ein gewagtes Manöver besiegt werden. Dabei wird Metreonengas eingesammelt und zwischen der Enterprise und den Son'a-Schiffen wieder ausgelassen. Durch die Explosion, die durch die Waffen der Son'a ausgelöst wurde, wird ein Schiff zerstört und das andere Schiff so weit beschädigt, dass die weitere Verfolgung der Enterprise nicht mehr möglich ist. Dieses Manöver wird von Geordi als das Riker-Manöver tituliert. Durch die Zündung einer isolytischen Bombe während der Kampfhandlungen verliert die Enterprise ihren Warpkern. Nachdem die Enterprise erfolgreich den Föderationsrat von den Vorkommnissen hat unterrichten können, wird eine Untersuchung der Vorfälle angeordnet und die Enterprise kehrt in den Briar Patch zurück. Als sie im Orbit angekommen sind, kommt es zu einem Gefecht mit Ru'afos Schiff. Die Enterprise kann das Schiff durch eine gezielte Zerstörung der Lebenserhaltungssysteme zur Kapitulation bewegen. Akt VII: Heilung Nachdem die Son'a kapituliert haben, können die Ba'ku wieder in ihr Dorf zurückkehren. Picard arrangiert indes eine Begegnung von Gallatin mit seiner Mutter, in der Hoffnung den Heilungsprozess der Son'a schneller einleiten zu können. Die Umsiedlung der Ba'ku konnte verhindert werden und die Enterprise verlässt den Briar Patch. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) Beverly Crushers Satz Der Captain war mal ein sehr guter Tänzer. ist eine Anspielung auf die TNG-Episode . Abweichungen vom Drehbuch / Geschnittene Szenen Ursprünglich sollte Ru'afo sein Ende in den planetaren Ringen von Ba'ku finden, wo seine Fluchtkapsel stecken bleiben sollte, woraufhin er durch die Strahlung immer weiter verjüngt worden und letztendlich zerfallen wäre. Szenen mit Armin Shimerman als Quark und Max Grodénchik als Trill wurden zwar gedreht, aber wieder herausgeschnitten. Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines Der Arbeitstitel des Filmes war Prime Directive. Die Produktionskosten betrugen 58.000.000$ und in den USA spielte der Film 70.000.000$ ein. Sets und Drehorte Bisher ist dies der einzige Star-Trek-Film, in dem keine Szene auf oder bei der Erde spielt. Für die Quartiere, den Transporterraum und die Krankenstation der Enterprise wurden leicht veränderte Kulissen der Serie verwendet. Die Arrestzelle, in der Picard und die Ba'ku festgehalten werden, ist eigentlich der Frachtraum der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] und das Innere von Datas Fähre deren umgebaute Shuttle-Kulisse. Die Innenkulissen der Fähre, die Picard und Worf benutzen, wurden auch für die Kulissen eines Runabouts von benutzt. Der Son'a-Operationsraum wurde auch in der VOY-Episode als Museum des kyrianischen Erbes verwendet. Spezialeffekte Das Geräusch der Son'a-Waffen ist dasselbe wie das der Waffe von Doktor Soran in . Dies ist der erste Star-Trek-Film, bei dem alle Weltraumszenen im Computer entstanden. Da Industrial Light & Magic zum Produktionszeitpunkt gerade an Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung arbeitete, musste zum ersten Mal seit jemand anderes die visuellen Effekte übernehmen. Man startete daher eine Versteigerung, die die Santa Barbara Studios und die Blue Sky Studios gewannen. Trivia Erster Film, in dem kein Computerlogbucheintrag gemacht wird. Apokryphes In der Romanfassung des Films ist das ursprüngliche Ende von Ru'afo, wie es im Drehbuch beschrieben ist, nachzulesen. Nachwirkung Der Regisseur Jonathan Frakes sagte über diesen Film: Er ist ein ganz anderer Film als alle vorherigen Star Treks. Er bringt eine völlig neue Farbe in die Star-Trek-Palette. Er ist so reichhaltig und romantisch. (The Making of Star Trek: Der Aufstand) Merchandising Datei:ST9 Kinoplakat.jpg|Kinoplakat D (1998) Datei:ST09 VHS Cover.jpg|VHS-Cover Datei:ST09 DVD Cover Widescreen Collection.jpg|DVD-Cover Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Troi sagt, sie hätte Riker noch nie mit Bart geküsst. Allerdings geschieht dies in der Serie des Öfteren. Synchronisationsfehler Im ersten gezeigten Gespräch zwischen Dougherty und Ru'afo meint Ru'afo, dass er sich niemals hätte zu dieser Mission ‚Duck Blind‘ überreden lassen dürfen. Korrekt übersetzt hätte der Dialog Ich hätte mich niemals von Ihnen zu diesem Beobachtungsposten überreden lassen dürfen. – Ru'afo zweifelt nicht die Mission an sich an, sondern lediglich die Einrichtung des Beobachtungspostens. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * * * ca:Star Trek IX: Insurrecció en:Star Trek: Insurrection es:Star Trek IX: Insurrection fr:Star Trek: Insurrection ja:スタートレック：叛乱 nl:Star Trek: Insurrection pl:Star Trek: Rebelia pt:Star Trek IX: Insurrection ro:Star Trek IX: Rebeliune ru:Звёздный путь IX: Восстание sv:Star Trek: Insurrection ST09